This particular invention pertains to the torque transmitting tool wherein the tool bit is replaceably held in the handle portion of the tool and is held therein by means of a ball and groove interconnection between the handle itself and the shank of the tool bit. In the present instance, the ball and groove connection is arranged to be most secure and reliable, and it is also arranged in combination with a square type of drive between the handle and the bit, that is, there are four corners in the cavity of the handle and also on the shank of the bit, for optimum drive torque and minimal lost motion therebetween.
In addition to the aforementioned, the handle body is arranged to control the position of the securing ball and to do so by an arrangement of a control member movable on the body and being controlled by the operator for positioning the ball in either the bit holding position or the bit released position. The bit holding position is automatically achieved.
Still further, the handle is arranged for reception of the releasable bit in two different and right angle related positions on the handle itself, and thus the operator can apply respective hand force on the handle to accommodate the location of the bit in either of the two positions mentioned.
In this specific arrangement constituting this invention, there is no requirement for a spring-urged ball to hold a replaceable tool bit to a handle, and thus the inherent degree of failure of that type of spring-urged ball connection is avoided in the present invention. That is, the present invention does not rely upon any spring-urged ball which, by virtue of the spring resilience, is subject to inadvertent release of the tool bit from the handle body itself.
The present invention utilizes a tool bit drive which is square in its cross-sectional shape and between the handle cavity and the shank of the tool bit, and thus optimum force and reliability exist between the torque force applied to the handle and that transmitted to the tool bit itself, and, as such, there is optimum efficiency of transmitting the force without lost motion therebetween and without ultimate damage to the corners of the inter-engaged drive between the handle and the tool bit shank.
Further, the circular mating between the handle body and the tool bit provides stablility therebetween.